Inner Demons
by Witch
Summary: After the death of their son, Wyatt Leo becomes abusive towards Piper and she becomes depressive and suicidal... probably gonna be very depressing...
1. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, or the shows or anything like that… I just write the fic… well some of them.

Inner Demons

Breakfast

            Piper lay in her bed at the manor, the duvet cover pulled up to her neck. Leo's heavy arm lay across her chest, like a burden, she would normally have welcomed his embrace but she knew that the only reason he was holding her close is because her felt guilty. No not guilty she thought he doesn't want me to leave is all. She looked over at the alarm clock and watched as the hands spelt out the time 6:30 am. She pushed the duvet covers off her small frame and placed her pillow under Leo's arm, so as not to wake him. Then she fled from the room.

She walked through the gloomy manor and into the bathroom; Piper turned and looked in the mirror. Her cheek was no longer bruised, just slightly red; some foundation would cover it up no problem. She reached into the shower and turned it on then stripped out of her pyjama's her body aching as she moved. This was the worst she had been hurt in a long time, but she knew things would improve… they always did. She stepped under the steady flow of warm water and ran her hands through her long dark brown hair. She grabbed the shampoo and lathered up her hair. She showed for about half and hour and then dried her hair and dressed. Then she went down to the kitchen to make Leo his breakfast, she turned on the gas and began to think about what she would make. She walked over to the fridge and lifted out some eggs and some milk, she would cook him French toast, she hadn't made that in a while. She began to cook and was done within twenty minutes, and then she quickly scoffed down a bowl of bran flakes before hearing Leo come down stairs. She lifted the plate of toast out of the microwave where it was keeping warm, and placed it on the table along with a glass of fresh orange juice. Then she awaited him entering the kitchen, he did as usual and Piper froze. _Oh God I hope I didn't forget anything, Leo gets rather cranky in the morning… best not to upset him…_ Leo joined her at the table and she handed him the morning paper.

            "Good morning Leo," she said without looking at him, he was sitting at the table, his paper open though obviously not reading. He had not picked up his cutlery and was not eating. "Something wrong?" she enquired, again avoiding eye contact. Leo sighed and his eyes bored into the plate,

            'What's this?' he asked, his voice staying at one level and in the same tone. Piper looked up at him for the first time that morning,

            "French Toast, I thought you might like a change, but if you'd prefer something different I can…" she began but the look in Leo's eyes made her stop talking,

            "You thought?" he questioned, then he gave a short, evil laugh, he looked at Piper, "You thought!" he yelled this time picking up the plate and placing it down in front of her, Piper immediately lifted the plate and walked over to the sink,

            "I'm sorry, what would you like…?" she began but stopped talking when she felt Leo breathing down the back of her neck, his figure shadowing her. She put the plate on the surface and turned to face him, "For breakfast," she finished, hoping he wasn't too angry and would give her an answer.

            "That's right, that's just bloody brilliant! You ask me what I want after you've cooked that disgusting mess! Have you no consideration for other people? Do you know how that makes me feel, its makes me unhappy in the morning and you know I don't like to be grumpy in the morning, dear," he yelled slamming his hand down on the surface. "I explained to you last night that I wanted pancakes for breakfast… I didn't think that was to hard for you to understand." He said, Piper quickly rushed over to the fridge and lifted more milk and some eggs. She rushed past him but tripped over her feet and fell to the ground, spilling the milk and cracking various eggs. Leo held out a hand to her, she reluctantly took his hand and stood up, But before she was over the fall Leo lashed out at her. His hand came towards her face rapidly and smacked her down. Piper fell to the ground and cupped her hands round her face where he had hit her. Tears began to gather in her eyes, Leo suddenly looked shocked. He bent down beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders pulling her in close to him. She let herself be pulled by him, and kept her whimpering to a minimum. "Don't cry, I'm sorry… I just… you shouldn't get me mad, you know what happens when I get mad," he said, after a couple of minutes of cuddling her let her go and helped her to her feet. He looked at his wrist watch,

            "Dammit, I'm going to be late!" he exclaimed, "I'll be in for lunch, how about a turkey sandwich…" he said as he went to orb out, "that shouldn't be too complicated," he added then in a shimmer of blue lights he was gone. 

            Piper methodically walked over to the work surface and lifted a dish cloth; she bent down and began to wipe up the mess. She wiped up the milk and gathered up as much of the egg as she could, holding back tears she continued to clean up. She lifted an egg shell and placed it in the bin, then suddenly she broke down into tears. She moved her body into a foetal position and lay in the kitchen, crying. 


	2. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Charmed except this story idea

Remembrance

            Leo arrived home earlier that day, Piper was in the living room watching soaps and talking lightly to Phoebe on the phone. She hoped he wouldn't notice that she was there, and just go up stairs for a shower. She hung up the phone as he walked in the room, she wouldn't turn and look at him – she just pretended he wasn't there, like she hadn't noticed,

            "Who was that?" he inquired, his eyes boring into the back of her head, she could feel them picking at her mind. She coughed lightly, as if clearing her throat,

            "It was Phoebe, she invited us for dinner tonight, I said no. You don't usually like to visit Phoebe at the Penthouse without further notice. So I said we'd do it another time," Piper explained, praying deep inside that she had given him the right answer. He walked over to her, and placed an arm around her shoulder,

            "That's ok honey, if you want to visit Phoebe we can, we don't always have to do what I want you know," he said sympathetically, Piper's eyes looked him up and down, he was Leo again… but it was too good to last, she knew it.

            "No, I'll stay here with you, cook you dinner and do the laundry," as she stood up and walk away from him towards the hallway, "I'm just going to run out to the supermarket to pick a few things up. Is pork alright tonight?" she asked, while putting on her coat, he joined her in the hallway and lifted his coat.

            "Yeah, pork's great," he replied putting his coat on, "I think I'll come with you," he added, Piper's pupils dilated,

            "No that's alright, you should go and take a shower, and watch some TV or something," she said grabbing her car keys. She felt his hand cup round hers as she tried to lift her keys,

            "I said I think I'll come," he said taking the car keys out her hand and walking out the front door. Piper followed almost instantly, like it was a routine.

            Later that night when Piper and Leo had returned from the supermarket, she made him dinner and they watched re-runs of Charlie's Angel's on the television. Leo sat and laughed methodically when someone cracked a joke, and nudged Piper with his elbow. Piercing her shoulder every time, she forced a giggle as she sat flipping through an old issue of vogue. She wasn't really reading the articles she was in deep thought, _it's like it was before, and he is the same old Leo. Not violent, just relaxed and calm…perhaps things will improve from now on… maybe _another sharp jab disrupted Piper's train of thought, she systematically giggled and put on a smile.  After the re-run had finished and Leo had drifted to sleep on the settee Piper headed up to bed, she quickly changed into her pyjamas and got into her bed. Pulling the duvet right up to her chin, it was a cool evening which had turned into a cold night. She tried to drift off to sleep but she couldn't, her mind kept going back to Leo. He was like he was before everything happened… he was her husband again - he wasn't a monster.

            Piper stood in the manor's hallway, Leo was talking to Wyatt, and he must have been four at the eldest. He was getting ready for his kindergarten, she stood watching Leo pulling his son's shorts round the right way and un-tucking his baggy red T-Shirt. Wyatt's longish brown hair was still a mess from him sleeping. Leo quickly pulled a comb through his son's hair and called for Piper; she walked in and put her arms round Leo's neck. He pulled her in and they shared along embrace, then a quick kiss. 

            "Ewww," exclaimed Wyatt covering his eyes with his grubby little hands, Leo dipped Piper down and she looked at an upside Wyatt, his podgy little cheeks, and bright blue eyes. His dark hair that fell so relaxed, he was all ready for his last day at Kindergarten before he went to elementary school. He stood there just staring into Piper's eyes for the longest time, and then he let out a high pitched giggle, and smiled at her. She returned the smile before Leo pulled her up and released her from his grip. She bent down, licked her thumb and attempted to clean Wyatt's face. He pulled away and ran for it,

            "Not gonna get me!" he squealed as he ran through the manor, his legs flying in all directions – he hadn't quick mastered how to run properly yet – this game was usual for the morning, Piper and Leo set off in different directions after him. Leo always orbed as Piper walked briskly through the house. They met with Wyatt a few minutes later; Leo scooped the small child up into his arms and kissed him on the forehead. Quickly Piper threw up her arms and captured the pose, then grabbed her camera. She took a couple of pictures and placed the camera back down then unfroze her family. They continued to laugh and Leo put Wyatt down,

            "Come on buddy, time to go," he said taking Wyatt's hand, placed the camera back down then unfroze her family. They continued to laugh and Leo put Wyatt down,

            "Come on buddy, time to go," he said taking Wyatt's hand, they walked through the house and arrived at the front door. Piper joined them and kissed Wyatt goodbye… she didn't know this was the last time she would see him. She kissed Leo once more and let them leave; she heard the door slam behind them and walked through her house. It was so big now she realised, it had seemed empty every since Phoebe and Paige had moved out, they felt Piper and Leo needed their own space and they moved into the old penthouse apartment. Piper walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She was so happy with her life now, nothing could make her unhappy… or so she thought. 

            Piper spent most of the morning watching daytime television after lunch she heard Paige and Phoebe orbing, she heard Phoebe calling out for her. She walked into the living room to join them and was greeted by unhappy faces,

            "What's wrong guys?" she asked, as she walked over to them, Phoebe sighed,

            "Demon, a really nasty one too," she began but Paige cut in,

            "He's following us here so we have to be quick, here's the vanquishing spell," she said handing Piper a piece of paper she quickly read over it, and memorised it, but before so could hand the paper back the demon flamed in. He shot three fireballs at them; it was like they had some kind of tracking beacon because each fireball followed each sister. They all dived out the way and they all hit the walls, just as the demon fired some more balls Leo and Wyatt walked in. Piper turned round and looked at her husband and child, Wyatt was waving a flower he had made in pre-school around, Piper couldn't remember the colours of the petals, or how big it was… all she knew was that it was precious. He was giggling as he walked; clinging to his fathers had, but at the sight of Piper he threw open his arms and ran towards her. His bright red T-Shirt must have caught the demons eyes because almost instantly he fire three more fireballs, one went after Leo causing him to dive out the way, and two shot straight at Wyatt. Piper dived in front of him, her body blocking the first of the two fireballs, but it threw her back and she smashed against the wall. It didn't kill her just broke her leg, and made her unable to get up; she sat and watched the other fireball. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as it all happened.

            "Wyatt!!!" yelled Piper and she tried to move but the pain in her leg was too great, "Noooooooooooooo!!!!" she yelled, 

            "Wyatt! Danger!" yelled Paige, a bright blue force-field came up around the four year old, but the fireball hit off it and knocked the young boy off his feet, he slammed into the stained glass in the front door. Piper watched as her small son was thrown threw the glass, she heard it shattered and him scream in pain. Then she turned to face the demon and threw he hands up. She watched him burst into flames and explode.

            Phoebe ran over to her and helped her hobble up and over to the front door, she stuck her head out the hole that Wyatt had left. His small body lay lifeless at the door, he was covered in blood, and his limbs were twisted, he was slightly burnt up on side of his face, where the blast hit gotten him. Piper broke down into tears, letting them fall onto her son's body. She pushed herself out of her sister's grip and lay on the floor, soon she was joined by Leo, who pulled her in tight. He healed her leg up quickly before bursting into tears by her side. They were soon joined by Phoebe and Paige who lay by there sides crying…

            Piper awoke with sweat dripping from her forehead; she rubbed her hand over her forehead and then shook it violently, before she burst into tears. She cupped her hands round her mouth as she sobbed so as not wake Leo downstairs. 

            "Why?" she begged, looking up at the ceiling, "Wyatt, why did he have to die?" she pleaded with the ceiling, hoping for an answer from the elders, suddenly there was bright sparkle of lights beside her, she looked over at them

            "Because it was time," Said Prue…


	3. Sting of the tears

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed etc

Stinging of tears

            Piper lay in her bed staring up her Prue; she was standing there watching Piper. A gleeful smile spread across her face as signalled for someone to join her. Piper's sobs subsided and she was left breathless as she saw the young boy standing behind her,

            "Wyatt?" she asked, panting as she store into the eyes of the youngest, he smiled up at her,

            "Mamma?" he said walking towards her, he stood beside the bed. And held out a hand to her, then realising that she couldn't touch him he quickly withdrew it.

            "Yes, baby its me," she sobbed, tears dropping onto the pillow. She looked over to Prue for a brief second, and then looked back at her son. "Why?" she asked looking back at Prue, "Why can I see him now and never before,"

            "You didn't need to before now," she said walking closer to the young boy,

            "What?" she asked, "what do you mean I didn't need to see him before now?" she climbed out of the bed and walked over to where Prue was standing, "I have needed to see him every single day since he went away, I missed him so much. And… I…. Couldn't…" she began to stutter, and then stopped completely, when she felt a small hand gripping hers, she turned quickly and saw Wyatt holding her hand.  She turned back to Prue as she felt fresh tears brewing in her eyes,

            'How?" she asked, feeling the warmth of her little boys hand in hers, 

            "It was needed," was all Prue would say before she was gone within a shimmer of white lights. Piper turned round and saw her son still there, holding her hand. She bent down and threw her arms around him, hugging him close to her body. Just savouring him, she didn't know how long before the elders snatched him from her, she felt more tears drip down her face as she felt him start to disappear, she sniffed and pulled away,

            "Always remember that I love you Wyatt, I will always love you. So does you father and we miss you some much… goodbye," she said as he disappeared also.  Piper climbed back into bed and lay with her arms wrapped around her legs, pulling her knees up to her chin. Tears began to flow down her cheeks once more, she wiped them away quickly with the duvet and left the room. She walked along the corridor to Paige's old bedroom which had been converted into a room for Wyatt, Leo and Piper had never gotten round to changing to back to a spare room. The door had never been opened until now, Piper placed her hand on the handle turned it and went in. She was overcome with a sense of grief, as she walked around the empty bedroom. She saw Wyatt's made bed, the cowboy duvet cover was covered in dust, and his toys were sprawled over the blue carpet. His cupboard door was lying open; she walked over and lifted out one of his little outfits. She held it in her hands and then placed it back, tears streamed down Piper's face she turned and went to leave the room. She was met by Leo; she stopped abruptly when she saw his shadowy figure standing at the door,

            "Leo?" she said shocked, she went to walk past him but he blocked her way. He grabbed her shoulder and threw her out the room, she hit off the wall and landed on the ground

            "What were you doing in there!" he yelled pulling her up, he pulled her in close to his face; his breath reeked of alcohol and his bloodshot eyes were full of rage. "I thought I told you never to go in there!" he pushed her back again, Piper looked behind her. She was nearing the stairs,

            "Please Leo, I just wanted to…" she began but what cut off as the back of his hand smacked her across the face knocking her down again,

            "I told you never to go in there! I warned you!" he yelled, and he kicked her in the ribs. She chocked and screamed for help, pleading with him to stop.

            "PAIGE!!!" she yelled, "Help!" she continued to scream, as Leo continued to kick her in the stomach. A couple of seconds later there was a gathering of blue lights behind her as Paige and Phoebe orbed in. Leo didn't stop seeing his sister's in law, he continued to kick Piper. Phoebe quickly ran over and kicked Leo in the face, knocking him down. Then Paige grabbed Piper's arm and grabbed Phoebe orbing them all away.  Leo looked up just in time to see them orbing out, before he drifted into unconsciousness.

            Back at the Penthouse, Paige and Phoebe carried Piper over to the couch. They lay her on her back and raised her head on a pillow; she was bleeding from her head. And her ribs were in agony, and she still had tears streaming down her face. Paige stood up and led Phoebe over to the kitchen area, 

            "She's really bad," she paused and looked at Piper, "I think we have to get her to hospital," Phoebe sighed, 

            "You're right but how do explain the injuries?" asked Phoebe, staring at her eldest sister, "And how do we keep Leo away from her?"

            "I really don't know about the last part, but we can just say she got in a fight," replied Paige shaking her head, she walked over to Piper and placed her hand on her stomach, "Coming?"

            Within minutes they had orbed to the front door of the hospital, Phoebe and Paige propped Piper up between them and carried her in. They went through the automatic doors,

            "Help! Doctor someone!" yelled Phoebe, she and Paige were soon joined by some nurses and a doctor or two, who lifted Piper onto a trolley and carried her away. Phoebe and Paige followed as far as they could but they were stopped by a couple of orderlies when they reached resus. 

            "You can't go any further miss," he said and led them round the corner, "You're friend…" he began,

            "Sister,' Phoebe butted in.

            'Ok, well you're sister may be a while, so why don't you two go and get a cup of coffee," he suggested and pointed to the small cafeteria area just outside accident and emergency,

            "Yeah, sure," said Paige as she led Phoebe towards the cafeteria.


	4. In Hospital

Disclaimer: same as before

In Hospital

            Phoebe and Paige sat in the small cafeteria, two cups of steaming black coffee in front of them, they sat in silence. Nothing but silence, Phoebe's glance drifted towards the door where she saw Leo walking.

            "Paige," she said pointing towards the exit,

            "Let's go," she said, they got up and headed for the exit, dumping their coffee in a bin beside the door. They walked up behind Leo who was now asking a nurse where he could find Piper. Phoebe tapped him on the shoulder, and he swung round. When he saw them his face dropped, his eyes became dull,

            "Phoebe? Paige?" he stuttered, and then tried to walk away, Phoebe grabbed his arm,

            "I don't think so!" she yelled and slapped him, "How dare you?" she demanded but before he could answer Paige's arm came up and slapped him.

            "Who the hell do you think you are!!!" she screamed, a crowd of patients was gathering. Leo pushed his way past Phoebe and continued talking to the nurse beside him,

            "Could you please tell me where Piper Halliwell's room is? She's my wife," he asked pleasantly,

            "Certainly, its just along…" she began but Phoebe butted in,

            "Don't tell him!" she yelled walking over to the nurse,

            "He's the one who did this to her, he is the one who put her here." She finished as she pushed Leo back,

            "You'd better get out of here," said Paige standing next to Phoebe, her arm's crossed over her chest. 

            "Yeah, Leo get out of here!" demanded Phoebe, Leo laughed and walked closer to Phoebe,

            "I hate to break it to you Phoebe but I can just orb into Piper's room whenever I want… you can't watch over her twenty four hours a day," he whispered in her ears, then melodramatically swept out of the hospital, leaving the doors swinging behind him. Phoebe let a long sigh out and looked at Paige, her eyes filled with sorrow. She led Paige away from the gathering crowds into the relative's room. She walked in and threw her handbag down onto the couch that sat in there. She let her body collapse down onto it after her handbag had bounced off it and landed not too far away. She let the tears that she had been trying to control flow down her cheeks,

            "How Paige?" she started looking up at her sister, her mascara beginning to run, "How could we not have noticed… we're sisters! For god's sake… sisters!!!" she stood up and wandered over to the window, then she turned back to face Paige, "We're meant to have some sort of natural instinct when someone we love is in trouble and when that's family its meant to be even stronger!!! But I didn't know that Piper was in trouble! I never knew and I just couldn't help her even when I saw her in trouble. He would have killed her Paige… he would have killed her. She might still die and I couldn't do anything help… no one knew!" she stopped and sniffed, sobbing she walked over to Paige. Who was holding back tears,

            "I know honey, we didn't know… there was no way we could have known… but we have to be strong. We can't break down not yet and not now, we have to be strong like Piper is and we have to be strong for Piper." Paige held Phoebe's head to her chest and cried with her. After a couple of minutes a doctor came in, he was wearing a white coat which was stained with blood. He sighed and cleared his throat…

            "are you here with Piper Halliwell?" he asked, Phoebe nodded and stood up,

            "Yes, we are," she said awaiting an answer,

            "I have some bad news, I'm afraid,"


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

            Memories

            The sun shone outside, the birds singing in the trees as Phoebe and Piper ran about on the lawn. Piper's long brunette hair flew lightly in the soft breeze as Phoebe let out a shriek of amusement. The sister's were five and seven; Phoebe had not long since turned five. It was a summer's day the air was hot on the girl's skin. Prue had decided to stay indoors out of the sunshine and read a J K Rowling book, one of the Harry Potter series. She sat in the solarium sipping lemonade that Grams had made fresh that morning. Suddenly Piper and Phoebe stopped running, and collapsed on the soft green lawn, giggling and screaming with enjoyment. 

            "Piper, Phoebe… come and get some sunscreen on!" called Grams from the front porch, Phoebe automatically climbed to her feet and walked over to Grams, Piper rolled onto her stomach as she watched Phoebe getting covered in the white cream.

            "Its cold, Grams," she squealed, then smiled down at Piper. Once Gram's had finished rubbing in Phoebe's sunscreen Piper stood up and ran over to Grams,

            "Piper walk," said Grams in a stern voice but Piper ignored the command, she continued running towards the steps. Suddenly out ran Grams' cat, he ran under Piper's legs causing her to trip. She fell head first into the stone steps… screaming as she fell. She hit the stone steps head on and was knocked out, small droplets of blood began to run from Piper's head as Gram's ran towards her…

***

            "Miss Halliwell," said the doctor placing his hand on Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe shook her head and snapped out of her memory, "Miss Halliwell, do you understand what I'm saying to you? Do you understand what's wrong with Piper?" he asked looking into Phoebe's eyes. Then glancing towards Paige who had sat down on one of the couches. 

            "Thank you doctor… can we see her now?" asked Paige walking over to join Phoebe.

            "Certainly… come this way," he said and led them into Piper's room.

***

            Phoebe pushed open the door and went into the room, there was Piper sitting on her bed. A cup of steaming cocoa sitting beside her on the bedside table, a book in her hand and her round glasses perched on her nose. Phoebe must have been fourteen at the eldest, making Piper sixteen. Phoebe had her duvet cover huddled round her shoulders, she was carrying a flash light that shone up to her face and illuminated her features. Piper let her head fall to the side and beckoned Phoebe in, almost instantly Phoebe ran over to her and jumped on the bed. Piper placed her book down and looked up at Phoebe, her face was red and blotchy she had obviously been crying… about what Piper didn't know.

            "Hey Peebs, what's the matter?" she asked, suddenly Phoebe burst into a fresh set off tears. Piper cuddled Phoebe's head in close to her body and rocked her back and forwards,

            "He dumped me… Billy Desocon dumped me Piper!" she began, Billy was the guy that Phoebe had been going out with for a week or two, it wasn't that serious but Phoebe always made it out to be more serious than it actually was. 'We were in love and he just broke things off!"

            "What? Why did he break up with you?" Piper asked, pushed a stray strand of Phoebe's hair back from her face,

            "He said that, I wasn't the right girl for him. Then two seconds later he wanders over to Melissa Dryfuss and is all over her," Phoebe sobbed and continued, "He had his arm around her shoulders, and he was whispering things in her ears. They walked past me and burst out laughing as they went past. I was just left there standing all by my self… it was so mortifying…" she stopped and cried for a good hour. After the tears had stopped she looked up at Piper for a comforting solution,

            "Well, Phoebe… if Billy is going to treat you like this you're much better off without him. The guys a jerk…" she stopped hoping she had cheered Phoebe up,

            "Yeah…" Phoebe sighed, she looked up at Piper and smiled, "But he's a really cute jerk!" she hugged Piper and wiped away her tears.  Piper and Phoebe sat up talking for a couple of  more hours about nothing in particular really… just stupid sister stuff before the both drifted to sleep on Piper's bed.

***

            Paige pushed open the door to Piper's hospital room; she walked in and saw Piper lying in her bed. She was so pale and was hooked up to loads of different drips. But she wasn't dead… they knew this already though, the doctor had told them. Phoebe walked over to Piper and took her hand, she was cold as ice. She looked at her sister, she was frail and cold and there was nothing the Paige or Phoebe could do to help her. They sat with Piper was a few seconds before anyone said anything,

            "How is she?" asked Patty, their mother.


	6. Dream a little dream of me

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Dream a little dream of me…

            Phoebe and Paige spun round and looked at their mother; she was standing with her arms out towards them. Phoebe stood up and on instinct ran towards her throwing her arms around Patty. She hugged her mother, feeling her warm embrace but pulled away almost instantly. 

            "How is it that I can hug you?" she asked looking puzzled,

            "I don't know," replied Patty, as she walked over to Paige. She hugged her then looked down at Piper, then back at Phoebe and Paige,

            "The elders just told me that one of my daughters was in grave danger and that I had to go to her. I didn't even know which one of you was in trouble they wouldn't tell me. They just told me to come and help out, that I was the only one who could help… and that Prue had visited before now," she looked back down at Piper,  Phoebe looked shocked,

            "Prue was here?" she asked, looking at her mother,

            "Yes, but lets not get into that right now… tell me what's wrong with my daughter," she demanded, Phoebe and Paige were slightly shocked by this sudden change in tone,

            "Ok," said Paige, speaking to Patty for the first time she went and sat down on the chair opposite Piper's bed, "The doctor says that she suffered massive internal bleeding and needing an instant blood transfusion. If we had waited any longer to bring her in she would have died. She's not in a coma but she's not fully conscious either, they say she'll drift in and out of consciousness over the next few days and will spend most of her time sleeping as her body tries to heal itself. But she's not out of the woods yet, she could still… she might still… I mean it's possible that she won't…" Paige stopped talking at looked at the ground, Patty looked to Phoebe,

            "She might not survive," Phoebe said bluntly. Patty's face dropped, 

            "No, she will survive, Piper's a fighter, she'll be alright," she said shaking her head and staring down at Piper.

            "I hope you're right," said Phoebe walking round the other side of Piper's bed and taking her hand, "You'll come through this won't you Piper," They sat in the room with Piper for the rest of the morning, none of them talking just sitting there thinking about Piper. An orderly opened the door and walked in,

            "I'm afraid, our visiting hours are over. You can come back in four hours when they begin again, it's so the doctors can examine your relative without you getting in the way," he said and walked out again, Phoebe sighed and picked up her handbag. The three of them left the hospital, and Paige orbed them back to the penthouse when no one was looking. 

            Later that evening all three women had drifted to sleep, Phoebe on the couch with her mother beside her and Paige on the floor, they had decided to watch a movie while they ate dinner, but only stayed awake through the opening credits. Meanwhile on the other side of town Piper lay in a restless but not dreamless sleep, she tossed and turned to the best of her ability, feeling a sharp pain every time she moved. Her brain was bringing her in and out of her dream, one minute she'd be in the manor re-living Wyatt's death, the next she'd be in total darkness. Every thing she saw was in slow motion, she heard herself shouting Wyatt's name as the fireball flew towards the giggling toddler. Then she heard Paige yelling "Wyatt Danger!" then she was in darkness. Before she had time to welcome the peaceful darkness she was pulled back in to her dream, she saw her young son being thrown through the window, darkness, then her looking down on his blood stained body, darkness… then she was at Wyatt's funeral. She was so upset that day she didn't really hear much of what was said by the minister, or who had attended. She just remembers her emotions, so much pain, so much grief. She remembers looking at Wyatt's small white coffin; she didn't know that they made coffins that little. She remembers the music playing as Wyatt's coffin was carried in, "Bed Of Roses" by "Bon Jovi" she remembers sitting in the front row of the church with Leo on her right hand side and her sisters at the left. Tears came from all their eyes as the huddled together; it was a very private ceremony, only around thirty people there. Darryl had flown down from Atlanta for the funeral and to give his condolences. It was the first time that they had seen Darryl since he moved to Atlanta to be charge of the police there. After the funeral was over, the whole family had gone back to the manor; Piper remembered the feeling of emptiness in her home. It was the worst feeling in the world… to have lost a child.


	7. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed… though I wish I did!!!

A/N: Ok so the chapters so far have been really short or they have been getting short but I hope to make them longer… its jus that I keep thinking of new idea's that need a new chapter and as you will probably have guessed I love cliff-hangers… love writing then and reading them so you guys will just have to deal with them!

Kidnapped

                "Leo?" asked Piper staring up at the darkened figure of her husband, he stepped into the light revealing himself for the first time, "Leo… you'd better go cause my sisters will be here soon enough and they will kill you or something…" she stuttered, as she awaited an answer she felt her breath get caught in her throat,

                "Piper, I don't want us to fight," he said calmly as he walked round the room towards Piper, she pushed herself back into the pillows trying to get away from him. "I just want us to be a family again, I just want you and Wyatt to come home and live with me in the manor," he bent down and kissed her on the forehead, as he pulled away he sighed and tilted his head to the left, "So what do you say?" Piper could smell the alcohol on his breath, he reeked of it.

                "Leo, you're drunk… Wyatt's dead and nothing you say is going to bring him back!" Piper said pushing him away with all her strength, which considering her flimsy condition wasn't much. She reached over for the button to call the nurse but couldn't reach it, she frantically tried to stretch her arm out but nothing worked, Leo was standing watching her,

                "Piper, why must you fight me? Why can't you just accept that we're married and we deserve to be together! No not deserve to be together we belong together!"  Piper reached for the emergency pull lever and gave it a yank, an alarm went off immediately. Leo looked around worried, and ran towards Piper, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the bed,

                "Time to leave Leo!" she yelled, "Now get out!" Piper pulled her arm away from Leo and tried to scramble from the bed, but her body ached as she moved, each and every muscle going into a spasm as she tried to get away.

                'Time to leave, Piper," said Leo, mimicking her tone and voice, he grabbed her head and orbed then from the hospital room just as the nurses came running in… all that was left was a light blue glow.

                Phoebe and Paige wandered around the manor; they hadn't sat down since they awoke from their restless sleep. They couldn't think of what to do until the visiting hours opened again and they could go and see Piper again. Phoebe finally stopped walking in circles when she heard the phone ringing; she walked through the hallway and picked it up,

                "Hello," she said in a dismal voice,

                "Hello, is this one of the Halliwell sisters'?" asked the woman on the other line, "I'm calling from the hospital where your sister, Piper is currently being treated," she continued without letting Phoebe answer. "I'm afraid I have some bad news you and your sister better get down her fast,"

                Phoebe waited moments after hearing the line go dead before she walked through and told Paige what she had just learned, they waited a few moments then orbed to the hospital. They arrived outside Piper's room moments later and were greeted by a couple of nurses, a doctor and two police men. They slowed their running to walk and stopped as soon as they went inside; a dark skinned police officer walked over to Phoebe and led her aside,

                "Miss Halliwell, I know you are distressed by your sister's disappearance but we have to ask you a couple of questions simply because there is a lot of mystery surrounding her disappearance, you see. Piper Halliwell pulled the emergency lever, but when nurses arrived there was nothing but some blue sparks. I was wondering if you could explain this?" he asked her, when Phoebe heard this it took a couple of seconds before the information had become structured in her mind. She stood staring at the officers badge for a moment and only came out of her trance when the officer placed his hand on her shoulder,

                "Sorry, I can't explain things… if you don't mind I'd like to be alone," she said walking away from him and towards Paige,

                "Is there anything I can do to help?" he called after her, she swung round to face him,

                "Yeah, find my sister," she said as she and Paige swept from the room.


	8. What things could have been

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed!!!

What things could have been

A/N: I'd just like to thank all my loyal fans out there (i.e. the ones who have been following this fic from the beginning) thank you ever so much, its your reviews that have caused me to continue this fic… if it wasn't for you guys I would have given up long ago so I just want to say THANK YOU!!! MWAH!!! :: blows kisses ::

                Piper awoke in a dark, dank room. It was scarcely lit by candles spread slackly round the room; she twisted her head to look around her but her neck ached. Piper pulled her throbbing legs in towards here body and attempted to stand up, but her bones and muscles screamed at her causing her such intense pain that she was forced to remain seated. She tried to get onto all fours so at least she could crawl her way out of this room but once more her muscles ached. She looked around the room hoping she was alone, there were lots of dark corners where someone could be hiding, she strained her eyes trying to see into the darkness but this just made her eyes hurt as well as her body, she looked around once more and decided that she was alone 

                "Paige?" she called quietly hoping not to draw any attention to herself or disturb anything that would be in the room with her, she sighed when she didn't see her sister appear in a flash of blue lights, she saw nothing but the darkness, "Paige!" she yelled louder this time not caring about disturbing anyone. Suddenly she heard the large wooden door creak open, she looked over towards it and saw a masculine figure standing at the door, "Hello?" she asked, hoping not to be answered by the forbidding voice of her husband but her wishes were to be overlooked today,

                "Don't bother shouting for your sisters," said Leo, his words hung on the air like death, "They can't hear you!" He walked over to her but it wasn't like walking it was more like he was slithering over towards her. With an outstretched hand he took Piper's hand and helped her to her feet though she was reluctant at first she suddenly thought _what can I possibly do down here on the floor, at least once I'm up I can freeze him and try to run or call Paige so she reached out and took Leo's hand, his skin was rough, scale like… she had never noticed this before. She stood up and threw her arms up, hoping to freeze Leo but nothing happened. She tried again, but again nothing. Leo let a sour laugh leave his lips and looked into Piper's helpless eyes, with his powerful and menacing eyes. _

                "Sorry honey, but this place is magic free… you can't use your powers here and your sisters can't either. Which means they can't orb in… or orb you out," he smiled shrewdly at her then took her hand and led her down a small dark corridor with a high ceiling.  She hobbled along behind him, trying to free her hand from his but he held her tightly and pulled her with him. He jerked her round a sharp corner causing her to fall; she let out a squeal as she hit the ground. Her body began aching harder as she stood up once more and continued to follow him. She was not really sure why she was following him, her curiosity seemed to be getting the better of her for once… _if only I could ignore him and try to get away… but I'm desperate to see where he is leading me… so she followed. After a few moments they arrived at a large wooden door, it looked very heavy and solid. Leo walked over to it and pulled on the bulky metal handle, sure enough the door opened; a big white light came from inside the room and surrounded Piper. She took in a deep breath as though she was about to dive under water. She felt Leo tugging her hand and then something unknown to her pulling her into the room, she sort of fell into the light and came out the other side unaware of where she was… yet it seemed so familiar. Leo was standing just ahead of her,_

                "Don't you look nice," he commented, Piper looked down at her outfit she was wearing a fitted white shirt with three quarter length sleeves and a short black skirt that sat just above her knees. Her long brown hair hung loosely at her shoulders, like it had done when she, Prue and Phoebe went ten years into the future. She was standing in front of a large house; it was painted white and had a large lawn which was neatly cut lain out in front of it. Piper looked over to Leo; he was standing smiling gaily at her, his hands in his pockets. Piper began to walk over to the house; she was no longer in pain. The bruises on her arms had healed, and she felt no pain in her legs or ribs. She looked up at the house once more, it was so different from the manor; it seemed so much bigger. It was an old Victorian place with large windows, and open looking rooms.  Leo waked up behind Piper and placed his hand on her shoulder,

                "Do you like it honey? I built it just for you," he said smiling down at her, and then taking her hand he led her towards the house. Suddenly a child screaming caught Piper's attention and she became less mystified with the house, she saw a young brunette girl run from the front door towards her. She had a on a pink summer dress that flew limply in the soft breeze, the girl came running up to Piper and flung her arms round Piper's leg.

                "Protect me Mama!" she screamed happily, Piper looked down at the girl and then looked back to where she came from another child came running from the house. A boy, sixteen or seventeen at most, he ran towards Piper and the young girl and scooped the girl into his arms. He was dark haired also though his hair was not quite as dark as the young girls. 

                "Hey Mom," he called as he ran with the young girl in his arms around the lawn. Piper looked over to Leo, puzzled though not scared,

                "What is all this?" she asked,

                "This is what our life could have been if it wasn't for your sisters, or you witchy powers. This is what we can have, if you'll only forgive me and agree to live here with me and the kids…" his voice trailed off when he saw the look on Piper's face. 

                "These are our children?" she asked secretly hoping they were,

                "Yes," he replied, a huge smile spreading across his face, "The young girl you won't have met, she's called Phoenix. Sort of a strange name I know but I wanted her to have name being with 'P' since its tradition. And the young man you must know, it's Wyatt, Piper," he finished seeing the look on Piper face once more, utter adoration from her children

                "Phoenix?" she questioned,

                "I know it's a silly name…" he began but she cut him off by placing a finger over his mouth,

                "Its perfect, and Wyatt… my beautiful baby boy Wyatt," she sniffed holding back tears, he attention was drawn away from her children when a small blonde girl appeared at the front door. She was dressed in a black backless top and a short demin skirt. Her blonde hair hung at her shoulders, it rested just sitting on them. Though from a distance she looked average Piper could tell she was very pretty, she began walking towards the girl as she got closer she could see that the girl had the looks of a model. Sultry yet friendly and warm looking blue eyes, a small cherry nose and pale pink lips. She was not pale in skin colour though not completely tanned either, Piper climbed the steps and was greeted by the girl.

                "Hello," she said very courteously, "You must me Mrs Halliwell, I'm Paris. Wyatt's girlfriend… how do you do?" she finished holding her hand out, Piper took her hand and shook it,

                "Yes, I'm Piper… umm Mrs Halliwell, I guess if you're Wyatt's' girl friend you should call me Piper," she said smiling; she took an instant liking to the girl.

                "I wouldn't dream of it," said the girl looking slightly offended, "My parents always told me to call adults by their full title unless you know them well and have their permission to call them by an informal name. But perhaps one day when I have gotten to know you better I will be able to call you Piper, if I have your permission of course," she finished and patiently awaited an answer. Piper opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Wyatt who ran towards them with Phoenix in his arms; he put her down and placed his arm round Paris's waist.

                "I see you to have finally met," he said smiling, "It's a shame you couldn't meet earlier but you were away on that business trip for so long and I just found Paris one day walking past our home," The group we shortly joined by Leo, and led inside. Paris and Wyatt took Phoenix into the living room or what Piper assumed was the living room, while Piper held Leo back. This shocked Wyatt,

                "It's ok," said Leo calmly, "Why don't you go and make us some lemonade or something and take it into the living room with Pairs and Phoenix," then he turned to Piper, "So what do you think, will you stay here with me?" he asked looking hopeful,

                "Everything here is so perfect, it's the life I've always dreamed about… how can I ask this of you without giving anything in return?" she asked staring up at Leo, tears at the corners of her eyes,

                "I ask nothing except that you live her with me," he replied,

                "Then my answer," she paused, 'is yes," then she pulled Leo's head down for a kiss. Once the kiss had subsided she hugged Leo and for the first time in a long while she felt safe in her husbands embrace. They walked through to the living room where Paris and Phoenix were waiting,

                "Wyatt, would you come in here for a second?" she called through to him, he came through and sat down beside Paris and Phoenix,

                "I just want to say…" she began, and then looked around at her new family, "I'm home,"

A/N: I know this chapter hasn't been as dark as the last couple in fact it hasn't been as dark as the entire story but I felt I had to have it in their to move my story along… don't worry I have a plan and Piper needs this perfect life for it to work out. So please continue to review and tell me what you guys think, the next chapter will be up very soon I hope… ^_^


	9. The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed it is the property of the WB

The Fight 

                Phoebe and Paige sat at home in the living room, no one spoke since Patty had proclaimed that she was going to the kitchen to "Prepare Snacks". Phoebe stood up and walked through the house, she met her mother in the kitchen who was carefully devilling eggs. Paige soon joined them and they all sat at the small round table. Patty lifted some eggs and went to take a bite but noticed no one else was eating,

                "Why aren't you girls eating? Piper wouldn't want you to end up in hospital as well now would she?" she asked gaily, pushing the plate towards Paige who turned her nose up at it,

                "Sorry, mom I'm just not very hungry I can't force myself to eat knowing Piper's in trouble," she shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the fridge, she slammed the door shut after retrieving a bottle of chilled water. Patty pushed the plate towards Phoebe, who also ignored its presence,

                "Look girls," she said standing up and taking authority, "We can't do anything to help Piper until the police find her, so we might as well just sit tight," Phoebe's face dropped as she heard what her mother had said,

                "How dare you!" she questioned standing up from the table and raising her voice, "You just show up and assume you're in charge! Incase you didn't realise mother we can't just sit tight… because Piper has been abducted by Leo… the white lighter, ok the police don't know about magic or white lighters so until we figure out how to save Piper she is going to be lost with him!" Phoebe yelled, and stormed out of the kitchen; she walked to the stairs and began to climb them,

                "You think I don't know that!" shouted patty chasing after Phoebe, "The elders must know that Piper is gone and they will be trying to save her so we should just let them!" she said walking over to Phoebe and grabbing her arm, attempting to pull her down the stairs.

                "Mother!" Phoebe yelled pulling her arm out of her mother's grip, "How can you be so blind! Wherever Piper is she needs us to help save her, all the elders will do is sit on their asses until we do because that's what they always do… but this is my sister and you daughter you act like you don't give a rats ass,!" she continued yelling,

                "Hold you're tongue!" said Patty sternly, "I did not raise you to talk to me like that young lady and I will not tolerate it in my house!"

                "News flash mom! You didn't raise us at all! And this isn't your house… this is my house!" said Phoebe climbing the stairs and storming into the attic. She walked over to the book of shadows where Paige was already standing,

                "How did you get up here before me?" she asked looking around the room suspiciously,

                "I orbed." Paige replied not lifting her head from the book, "I think I might have found something," she said looking at Phoebe for the first time, "Its something about a perfect life, it's called an modernize spell, I'm not to clear on what it actually does but as far as I can see it would change how Piper's sees the world, according to what Leo wanted. Look the page is dog eared I think Leo did this spell." Finished Paige looking up at Phoebe,

                "But how could he?" asked Phoebe joining her sister behind the pedestal on which the book sat, "He isn't a witch or anything,"

                "But look here," said Paige pointing a particular place in the book, "It says that in extreme circumstances the elders will grant non-witches the powers to cast this spell," Phoebe arched her eyebrows,

                "But why would the elders grant Leo the power to take Piper away from us, do they know that he is the bad guy and she is our innocent," asked Phoebe, then she looked up at  her mother who was standing by the door. She turned to Paige, "I think Mommy dearest has some explaining to do…" she said and wandered over to her mother. 

                "Let the questions commence," sighed Patty sitting down on the couch that had resided in their attic for many years now.

                "What did the book mean that the elders could 'grant the powers' to someone?" asked Phoebe…

***

Piper sat in her new kitchen, it was large with all the latest cooking equipment, Phoenix was sitting at the table beside Piper colouring a picture. She wouldn't show Piper what she was drawing and every time Piper tried to sneak a look she would cover the drawing with her arms and smile up at her,

                "Hey how come you won't let me see what you're drawing?" asked Piper, taking a sip of her tea. 

                "Because…" said Phoenix angelically,

                "Because why?" said Piper,

                "Because it's a…" she thought for a moment, "A picture for…" another pause, "It's a big secret," she finally said,

                "Well if it's a big secret then I guess I'll just have to wait," smiled Piper, she got up from the table and poured the rest of her tea down the drain then wandered through to the living room where she met Wyatt. He was sitting staring into space, not even noticing her when she sat down beside him, she placed her hand on his shoulder and this seemed to snap him back into reality,

                "Hey, you ok? You were very quiet at lunch," she asked, looking at her son sympathetically,

                "Yeah…" he began, "Well no not really," he looked down at the floor, "It's Paris." He said

                "What about her, she seems like a really great girl," said Piper,

                "She is and I love her so much. But we got into a fight yesterday and I haven't heard from her since," he said turning to his mother looking for advice,

                "Well," she began placing her arm around his shoulders and hugging him in towards her, "Why did you guys get in a fight?" she asked

                "I've sort of got something on my mind that includes her and I kind of need to ask her something, but I'm not sure that I'm ready to tell her or ask her, and she got all mad because she could sense something was wrong and I wouldn't tell her what was wrong with me and now I'm just so confused mom… what am I meant to do?" he asked, once more looking up into Piper's eyes,

                "Well I think that you need to tell her how you feel… or tell someone what you feel for her and what you want to ask her," replied Piper, hoping that her answer had made sense and had cheered him up a little or helped at all. She still wasn't used to this parenting thing, though she had helped raise Phoebe… but then she thought, I didn't help to raise Phoebe because Phoebe and Paige don't exist in this world.

                "Can I tell you?" he asked her quietly, Piper smiled,     

                "You can tell me anything," she replied and waited for her son to start talking once more,

                "Well you see… the thing is, I… I'm…" he paused and took a deep breath in, "I'm in love with Paris and I want to ask her to marry me," he blurted out all in one sentence,

                "Wow!" exclaimed Piper, she looked down at Wyatt how seemed hurt by her response, she quickly continued her sentence, "Well I think that's great," she said smiling at him, he lifted his head and his eyes met hers,

                "You do?" he questioned but it was more just getting reassurance,

                "Yes, absolutely. I think Paris seems like a great girl and she makes you happy and most of all your in love… that's the only thing that matters, you need to talk to her," she said handing him the phone that was sitting on the table in front of them.

                "Ok, I'll give her a call," he said as he punched some numbers into the telephone key pad.

                "I'll give you some privacy… and Wyatt," 

                "Yes," he said as he lifted the phone to his ear,

                "Don't tell her over the phone and be good to her," she said then left the room, Wyatt waited a couple of seconds and then began talking,

                'Hey Paris, its Wyatt I really need to talk with you can you come over just now?" he asked

***

                "And that's all I know," Patty concluded, and then she lifted her head and looked at her daughters. They looked completely distraught,

                "That's all you know," Phoebe mimicked her mother; "why didn't you tell us this before, maybe we could have stopped it from happening!" she yelled standing up and stalking away from her mother,

                "Phoebe! Have you not been listening to me! That's why I was allowed to come down to stop you from preventing what was meant to happen. Piper is meant to be with Leo and their children!" Patty said walking over to Phoebe and taking hold of her, 

                "How can she be meant to live in a dimension where she's not with her family?"

                "In that world Leo, Wyatt and Phoenix are her family! They elders made it so she hardly remembers you. All she knows is that you live in New York, you never came back to San Francisco, and Paige," she said turning to face Paige, "she doesn't even know you exist," she sighed, then went ot join her on the couch but Paige went and stood by Phoebe,

                "Look mom, I hardly know you and right now I wish I didn't know you at all. And I don't care what you say or the elders for that matter, we will find a way to get Piper back home… where she belongs!" yelled Paige,

                "She is where she belongs… how many more times can I say it?" said Patty keeping her voice monotone.

                "You could say it a million, but I no we know that Piper belongs with us not with Leo! Now get out of our house," said Phoebe crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her mother. 

                "Fine, I'll leave but you'll never get Piper back, you're just being selfish. I wish I had better daughters but I guess there's nothing I can do about it now," she said and in a flash of white lights she was gone.

***

                "Paris, yesterday when you asked me what was wrong and I couldn't tell you I'm so sorry that I couldn't," said Wyatt, he was stuttering and obviously nervous. He and Paris we sitting in the solarium of the new house, the sun shining down on them. Piper and Leo listened from the front porch but pretended they weren't, 

                "Wyatt why are you so nervous sounding, I'm not angry any more. I know that you can't tell me everything," said Paris

                "But I want to tell you everything, and I want you to know everything about me, my heart, my body and soul. And what I want to tell you is that I," he began but Paris cut him off,

                "I have something I need to tell you too and mines very important…" she tried to speak buy the cut her off,

                "What I'm trying to say is," he said,

                "What I mean is," she said

                "I love you,"

                "I love you,"

                They said, simultaneously.

                "And I want you to marry me," said Wyatt suddenly,

                "What?" asked Paris, 

                "I love you Paris and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you… will you marry me?" he asked her again,

                "This is such a shock!" she exclaimed, "Yes!" she said then they went quiet, Piper could sense that they were kissing.  She looked over to Leo and smiled, then kissed him. She couldn't believe how happy she was for the first time since he Grams had died and Prue moved to Atlanta to pursue a career in Photo journalism. She looked out over her vast lawn and thought to herself _ things__ are perfect!_

A/N ok so this chapter isn't as dark either but it was slightly darker, please keep reader and just remember that I can't make things to dark because this is Piper's ideal reality… there wouldn't be much darkness in it… unless you count midnight strolls on the beach, whoops did I just give away a story line… maybe I did maybe I didn't


	10. Family Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed and since I'm fed up writing this I guess this applies fro every chapter in this fic so I'm gonna make it perfectly clear now. 

I DO NOT OWN CHARMED OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA AND WELL I OWN PARIS BUT HEY WHO GIVES A DAMN. CHARMED IS THE PROPERTY OF THE WB AND THE DIREDTOR OR THE WRITER OR WHO EVER BUT IT'S NOT ME!!!

Family Meeting

                "We have t stop them," said Patty, as she looked round at the witches of the Halliwell family. Directly to her right said Prue and Grams, the opposite her sat Melinda.

                "But why?" asked Prue, she stood up and caused all the attention in the room to be focused on her, "I mean we need Piper in our dimension for the power of three to exist, and if she stays in this wacky backwards dimension then what will happen to the power of three," Suddenly there was a bright white light, and an elder orbed into the room.

                "What is meaning of this meeting?" he asked, he was small and white haired and looked almost drowned in his robes,

                "Phoebe and Paige Halliwell are planning to pull Piper from her ideal world which you gave her husband Leo the powers to create in order to keep her happy and give her a chance at a normal life." Said Patty standing up and joining Prue,

                "However," said Prue before Patty could continue, "We don't all agree that the best thing to do is leave Piper with Leo,"

                "But most of us do!" said Patty sternly as she turned to her eldest daughter, "Prue, think about it. Piper's world has been fuelled by grief ever since your death, first she looses the sister she is closest too, then she looses her son at the hands of a demon and then Leo becomes abusive towards her and now in this new dimension she can finally be happy." Said Patty,

                "I know that Piper's life hasn't been great or exactly the happiest life ever lived, but she doesn't need everything to be perfect, I know piper and everything being perfect will not help her, she needs disturbances for her to feel needed and if you take that away from her then she won't be happy in this screwed up dimension!" yelled Prue, "And what about the Power Of Three?"

                "The power of three has been unstable ever since your death!" said the elder, he walked round the circle of Halliwell witches looking each on over in time, "Prue listen to me, your death caused a chain reaction and though Paige was able to take your place as a charmed one it is not the same. The incantation at the start of the book was very precise, we sisters three. Not we sisters two and one half sister, the power of three has been failing and is not nearly as strong since Shax defeated you. This is the best for all the sisters, after we see that Piper has settled into her new life with Leo we will erase Piper and Phoebe from Paige's memory, and she will never know she was a witch. And Phoebe will be joining us up here, if we re-write history and Phoebe gets in a car crash before she ever arrived in San Francisco then our problem will be solved and Piper can finally be happy!" He stopped talking just as he arrived at Prue,

                "I can't believe you!" yelled Prue looking round at her ancestors, "We are talking about erasing magic from the world well at least we are talking about erasing the Halliwell line! And killing Phoebe, how can you all just stand here and listen to this!" she continued yelling looking for the slightest look in someone's eyes that she had gotten through to them.

                "She's right," said Melinda standing up and walking over to join her, "Piper should be brought home and the power of three should continue! But without Paige,"

                "What are you suggesting?" asked the elder,

                "We should re-write history and let Prue live again, and Paige not know who she is… she just has to remain Paige Matthews. Its is because of Paige that the power of three of became unstable, so this is our only choice. We have to get rid of Paige,"

                "So it's all my fault is it?" asked Paige from the other side of the room.


	11. Prue Decision

Disclaimer: as usual

A/N: I know that you have been waiting a million years for this chapter and I'm soooooooooo sorry I've just found it a really hard chapter to write. But here it is, I know it's not the best and probably very unrealistic but I just sort of dug myself into a whole with this fic so hopefully I've found a way out of it now. Please R&R.

Prue's Decision 

            "Paige? Phoebe?" said Prue looking at her baby sisters, "How did you get here?"

            "I brought them," said Grams who was standing beside them, "I figured that if we're decided what should be done with the Halliwell family; all the family should be here, especially the current generation and current Charmed Ones," she walked over and conjured two new chairs, and signalled for Paige and Phoebe to sit down, they did so and the meeting continued.

            "What I don't understand is how you can alter the world this way for Piper's happiness," said Prue, once again commanding the attention of the room, "Now I would give up everything if it would make Piper happy, but if you do this it will make so many people unhappy and lost and confused and I just don't understand how you have just cause to do this!" 

            "You don't understand, Prue," said Patty walking over to her daughter, and standing beside her, "We need to do this so Piper can be happy! This is the only way!"

            "I love Piper, and I want her to be happy but not at the expense of my other two sisters! There must be another way!" she looked round the room as if begging them to come up with a way to save all her sisters, 

            "Well there's not another way, deal with it Prue!" yelled Patty storming away from her daughter,

            "Actually," said Grams, standing up and reaching for Patty's hand, "There is another way, we could turn back time, make it so that Prue never died and allow the girls to vanquish Shax before he killed her,"

            "Tempus is the only one on either side with the power to do that, and you know it Penny!" yelled an elder from the side lines.                      

            "Ok so maybe we don't turn back time, more re-write history. You were meaning to do that anyway, we could just re-write it so that Prue doesn't die," she said, looking at Prue.

            "But what…" Prue began; she looked over at Paige who was standing just taking in all the news, "What would happen to Paige?" she asked after a couple of seconds of silence,

            "Paige wouldn't know about her powers or magic or you three sisters, she would continue her life as if she'd never met you," replied an elder, looking sympathetically at Paige then at Prue. 

            "That would never work!" yelled Patty, who had been silent for some time now,

            "Actually, Patricia. It might, it would definitely solve all the problems," said the same elder. Grams turned to face Prue,

            "The decision is yours," she said and then all the witches, barring Prue, Phoebe and Paige left the room in a dazzling display of alluring white lights. Prue stood staring into space, after a few moments she looked at her sisters,

            "It isn't fair!" she screamed, "Why must I make this decision?" she pleaded with them, "Why do I have to decide if Paige is a witch anymore? Why do I have to decide if I get to live again! I shouldn't have to make this decision!" she screamed slammed her foot against the ground,

            "No Prue," said Paige walking towards her long estranged sister, "You have to make this decision, because you're stronger than I am! You'll make the right choice, I know you will."

            "But I won't, I'm selfish and I'll pick me and I really don't want to because I had my shot at a life and at being a witch, and I blew it. This is your turn, not mine and I can't take that away from you," she continued shouting and slamming her foot on the ground until tears were streaming down her face, she broke down onto the floor and began to sob, occasionally looking up at her sisters in an attempt to speak but her tears muffled any speech that she uttered. Finally she sniffed and looked up at them, "But I still think that I should be allowed to live past my twenties! Don't I deserve a family, and kids and to die an old lady in a house full of cats?" 

            "Yes, you do, and that's why you have to make the decision because you will consider all the possibilities!" said Paige "and I trust you to make the right decision." 

            "But what if I don't?" asked Prue looking up at her baby sister, Paige was putting all this trust in her and they had never even met. How could she trust her so much?

            "Just pick what choice seems right to you, in your heart," said Paige as she went and sat down on one of the seats Grams had left for them.

            "Ok," replied Prue, she sat down on the floor and began to think.

***

Leo and Piper sat on the patio; they had just finished over hearing Wyatt's proposal to Paris and were waiting for the happy couple to come running in to announce things. Piper sat hand in hand with Leo, when Wyatt and Paris came round the corner also hand in hand. They walked up to Leo and Piper and stopped a couple of feet before them,

            "Hey you guys," said Leo upbeat, pretending that he hadn't heard what they were talking about, "What are you two up to?"

            "Well actually," started Wyatt, he looked at Paris and smiled, "We have some big news… well at least its big for us," 

            "What is it honey?" asked Piper, going along with Leo and pretending that he didn't know what was going on.

            "Well," began Paris, she looked at Wyatt and a huge smile spread across her face, "Wyatt and I…" she paused once more, "Are engaged!" she finished finally. Smiles spread across Leo and Piper's faces and they rose from there seats. Piper walked over and threw her arms around Wyatt, then pulled Paris into the hug. Once everyone had let go of everyone else the four of them stood and stared at each other.

            "Well, congratulations. Welcome to the family," said Leo after a couple of seconds. 

            "I think this is a cause for celebration, Paris why don't you run inside and call your parents and invite them round and I'll cook a celebration meal. Wyatt why don't you and Leo go to the super market for some wine," she said lifting her handbag which was sitting by the side of her chair and handing them some money. Then she escorted Paris in, left her at the telephone and walked into the kitchen. Phoenix was sitting at the table still scribbling away at her picture, Piper walked up behind her, and placed her hand on Phoenix's shoulder, and Phoenix looked up at her mother.

            "Hey, go and put on your nice clothes, we're having company," said Piper, immediately Phoenix got up and walked up stairs, leaving her drawings on the table. Piper looked down at them; it was a picture of three women. Normally Piper wouldn't look at them twice but she noticed her name underneath the middle woman.  She looked at the other two, one had the name Phoebe under it and the other one had Paige. She looked down beside them; there was a tomb stone and the words RIP Prue. Piper dropped the pictures when she heard Paris walking through and quickly walked over to the stove. She and Paris talked for a while but she wasn't really paying attention she just kept thinking, _Phoebe, Paige and Prue? Why do I know these names?_

***

Meanwhile up there, Prue was sitting thinking whilst Phoebe and Paige sat nervously watching her awaiting an answer. Finally Prue stood up,

            "Halliwell witches. Come to me," she said and soon enough the room was filled by their ancestors,  "I have made my decision,"


	12. For The Last Time

A/N: Hey guys… I know its been like a million years since I've up-dated this fic but I'm finally back into the swing of writing it I just needed time to think where I was taking the fic. But hey here the next chapter I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Charmed

For the last time

Prue paused and looked around the room at the Halliwell witches from the past generations, then to Phoebe and Paige. They were all awaiting her answer; she just wasn't sure how they would to what she had to say, though she knew that she had called them all here and they would need to hear her answer soon enough. Prue sighed and looked at the ground and then began talking,

            "You know why I have called you all hear, and after discussing things with Phoebe and Paige I have made my decision about what we should do about the current situation." She paused and looked at Paige, they had discussed what they were going to do they just had to prey that it would work. "I have decided that we should leave Piper in her perfect world…" she looked round and saw many faces, including her mother's, smile. "However," the smiles vanished, "This is on the condition that we all get to go and see Piper one last time before we can never see her again." Prue heard lots of discussion and many unhappy faces, "Its either this or we find a way to break into that dimension and take her out kicking and screaming… this is the only way that we can be sure that the decision I have made is the right one." Prue looked at the elders, and her fellow witches,

            "It shall be done," said an elder and clapped his hands. Within a couple of seconds Prue, Phoebe and Paige felt themselves being pulled back. Like being pulled into a vortex or something. The next thing any one of them knew they had landed on a grassy lawn in front of a large Victorian house. Prue began walking over to the house and was soon joined by Paige and Phoebe,

"Hey, what's the plan?" asked Paige stopping Prue from walking any further,

"We pull her from this dimension kicking and screaming," replied Prue and continued to walk,

"But how?" asked Phoebe as the three started walking once more,

"Well the elders said that we just have to say 'We're ready' and they'll pull us back to up there then we'll go back to our other lives… so I figure we all say 'we're ready' when I give the signal and then when we feel ourselves getting pulled away we all grab hold of Piper and she'll come with us… it should work," said Prue,

"Ok," said Paige as they walked up to the house, Prue climbed the few steps and knocked on the door. They waited a few seconds and Piper answered it,

"Can we help you?' she asked looking strangely at them, she was smiling and her eyes were glowing.

"Don't you know me?" asked Prue,

"No, I'm sorry you must have to wrong house," she replied and went to close the door, Prue put her foot in the way and the door hit off it,

'Excuse me," said Piper shocked,

"Can we please speak to your husband, Leo?" she asked, Piper looked back at them shocked

"Certainly," she replied "Leo!" she called and waited, soon enough Leo jogged over to the door; he too was smiling. But his smile disappeared when he saw the three sisters standing there,

"Piper, hun could you go and help Phoenix pick out her clothes?" he said quietly, Piper nodded and headed back into the house after waving a quick goodbye. Once Leo was sure that they had gone he turned back to face the girls, "Right what are you doing here?" he demanded,

"Down boy!" said Paige and glared at her brother-in-law, "We just came to make sure that Prue made the right decision and we need to talk with Piper to know this,"

            "What decision?" he asked,

            "I was given the choice to bring Piper home or leave her here and I chose to leave her here with you and the kids… but only on one condition… that she's perfectly happy here and is going to stay that way!" replied Prue,

            "And we're not leaving until we talk to Piper and make sure she's happy!" added Phoebe,

            "I'll go get her," said Leo and he ushered them in, they walked through the house and sat down around a small round kitchen table and waited for Piper to enter. She did a few minutes later,

            "Hi, Piper," said Paige as she signalled for her to sit down,

            "Hello… umm, who are you people?" Piper asked still looking very confused.

            "That's not important," said Prue, "We just need to ask you a few questions, and they're very simple," 

            "Ok… our first question is," Prue began then she looked round and Phoebe and Paige,

            "We're ready," they said in unison, suddenly they felt like they were being pulled through a black hole once more… but just before they left they grabbed Piper and pulled her with them.

***

            The girls landed in front of the manor with a thud. Piper included, Prue, Phoebe and Paige threw their arms around Piper and hugged her close. Then suddenly without warning Prue was orbed out…


	13. LoveHate

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters in the TV programme

A/N: I know I haven't updated in like a zillion years but hey I'm back updating now. 

Love/Hate

            Piper, Paige and Phoebe sat on the lawn for a minute before they broke from their hug. Prue was orbed away a moment later,

            "What… where did she go," asked Phoebe looking round, she looked at Paige who was staring up at the sky then looked round at Piper,

            "Piper hun… what's the matter?" she asked after seeing the tears streaming down Piper's face,

            "Bitch!" yelled Piper and her hand lashed out at Phoebe and struck her across the face, and then Piper stood up and fled into the house and upstairs. Phoebe and Paige stood up and heard various doors slamming, then looked at each other.

            "Okay," said Paige hesitantly, "Not exactly the reaction I was looking for… I was hoping for more of a thank you," she finished and looked at Phoebe who had started to walk over to the manor's front door. 

            "Well when you think about it… everything must have been a shock for Piper. Being pulled out of that other world and then Prue disappearing into thin air. We have to explain to her why we pulled her from that other dimension," said Phoebe as she and Paige entered the manor. They walked up stairs to Piper's bedroom door and knocked on it lightly,

            "GO AWAY!!!" Yelled Piper from inside the room, Phoebe turned the handle and pushed the door open,

            "Honey," hse began but Piper turned and threw a pillow from the bed at her, 

            "I told you to go away! Not get out of my bedroom! Get Out! Go!" she yelled,

            "No, Piper we need to talk with you… you have to understand why we brought you back here to us," said Paige,

            "Fine," said Piper as she sat down on the bed, "This should be a laugh," she signalled for them to start talking,

            "Well the reason that we brought you back here, is because well we missed you… and we thought that Leo might be hurting you or might start to hurt you like he did in this dimension and also without you there was no power of three," said Phoebe very quickly then waited for Piper to answer,

            "Well you present your case well but there is just one thing that you forgot to take into account when you brought me back to this hell hole! Did you ever think that Leo and I were happy with the kids, Wyatt and Phoenix… Wyatt had just gotten engaged and everything was going perfectly fine. I had no unhappy memories, and no sisters to interfere with my life!" she yelled getting up off the bed and stalked across the room.

            "Piper, you must still be in shock from being back here," said Paige sympathetically,

            "How would you know? Paige? My life was perfect…"

            "We just want you to be happy!" yelled Phoebe, this caught Piper's attention, "That's all we've ever wanted… for you to be happy," 

            "Then send me back to Leo," she said,

            "I don't think we can do that," said Paige, "The elders… well they are pretty mad at us right now, and well they won't do anything for us because we have screwed up so badly,"

            "I couldn't care less if you've screwed up! I want to be with Leo! I don't want to be here with you two… I just want my husband,"

            "The one who beat you?" asked Paige sharply before Piper could continue,

            "What?" asked Piper,

            "You're were so blind there that you didn't even notice that he was still hurting you… you couldn't remember all the sleepless nights that you couldn't fall asleep because every time you even attempted to move you were in so much pain you wanted to cry out to the world but were to afraid that no one would here you that you suffered in silence for years!" yelled Paige,

            "Paige that's enough," said Phoebe walked over to her and glaring at her,

            "No Phoebe, this is the only way that we can show Piper what we did was the right thing for her," she turned back to facing Piper, "That is why we pulled you out of that fucked up dimension!!! That is why we brought you back here because we were scared that Leo would begin to beat you up again… but it occurred to me. He is still hurting you; he is beating you from the inside. All his lies are eating away at you, they are destroying you Piper and him taking you there and locking yourself in that house with him every day and night was killing you,"

            "I wasn't locked there with him… I could leave whenever I wanted," said Piper who eyes were gathering tears,

            "No Piper, you were locked in that world with him. If you were able to leave whenever you wanted why didn't you?" Asked Paige,

            "I didn't want to," sobbed Piper quietly,

            "Bullshit! Piper he was suffocating you! He was holding a pillow over your head! And now you're finally free from everything, you can lead a relatively normal life from now on," finished Paige and hoped that he rant had knocked some sense into Piper,

            "No… I was happy and now I'm lost without Leo, I love him. I need him but…"

            "You hate him," said Phoebe,

            "No… that's not possible… how can you love someone and hate them at the same time,"

            "It's not that hard really," said Phoebe, "I mean when I found out that Cole was a demon I hated him… more than that actually, I loathed him. I never wanted to see him again but I did and I went over to the side of evil because I loved him so much… I will always love him but I can't get rid of the hate for him,"

            "But Leo wasn't a demon,"

            "Maybe he wasn't the evil demonic type demon but he definitely had some demon in him…and I don't mean the way Cole did I mean the way that humans can still have their inner demons,"

            "Inner demons?" asked Piper looking at her sisters for the first time in weeks and seeing love and compassion in their eyes and feeling it in her heart… "Well I guess in that case I have my own demons to fight,"


	14. Inner Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed  
  
Inside Me  
  
Phoebe and Paige left Piper upstairs, she was almost sleeping and would probably doze on and off for the next few hours. This gave Phoebe and Paige a chance to talk,  
"Well now that we have Piper home there's one more thing we have to figure out," said Phoebe as they walked into the manor's kitchen.  
"I think I know what you're talking about and that's not the only thing that we have to figure out I'm afraid. I'm assuming you're talking about Prue?" She asked,  
"Yeah, what else do we have to figure out?" asked Phoebe as she and Paige sat down around a small table.  
"Well we have to figure out if Leo will come after Piper again? And if he does if she will go back to him," replied Paige,  
"I doubt if Leo will come back after Piper. can he even get out of the dimension that they were in?" asked Phoebe,  
"Well I'm assuming if we could get in then he can get out," said Paige sighing, "But will he bother coming after Piper again?"  
"I'm not really sure if he will bother coming after her again. but he seems seriously deluded. He might try anything," said Phoebe,  
"But will the elders let him come after Piper, since we got her out?" asked Paige,  
"I don't think the elders like us very much right now. as far as they're concerned I think we're on our own," replied Phoebe glumly,  
"Then how will we know what happened to Prue?" asked Paige; mimicking Phoebe's glumness.  
"We'll just have to wait and see, that's all we can do really," sighed Phoebe once more.  
  
***  
  
Upstairs Piper was lying on her bed, her hands clenched into a tight fist. She was breathing quickly and sweating, what's happening to me? What's wrong with me, she thought to herself. She opened her mouth and tried to call out to Phoebe or Paige but no sound came from her. She banged her fists up and down on the mattress and shook her head from side to side. Suddenly she began to shake furiously; she shut her eyes and let out a blood curdling scream, expelling all the air from her lungs. Then she opened her eyes and walked over to the mirror quickly - her eyes were glowing green.  
  
Piper blinked a couple of times and saw the green begin to fade from her eyes, it was completely gone when she opened her eyes once more. "What's happening to me?" she said aloud staring at her reflection in the mirror. She quickly ran from the room and headed into the attic. She closed the door quietly behind her and locked it hoping that her sisters would not disturb her, then she sat down on the sofa that lived there. She picked up a small pad of paper and a pen then began to write. She scribbled many things out then after about five minutes she was done, she stood over the book of shadows and began to read aloud, "By the harsh day of light, Help me through my problems, and cease this endless night, Help me through my time of plight," said finished and then placed her hands over the book of shadows. The pages began to flip, turning themselves one at a time. Then they suddenly stopped, at a blank page. "What the?" she said, she placed her hand on the page and suddenly felt herself being pulled into the book. As if she was pulled through some sort of black hole. 


	15. Unleashing My Inner Self

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

A/N: Ok I know that some people are getting a little bit confused by the direction in which I'm taking this story… to be honest I'm not really sure where it's going. I'm just sort of playing by ear and seeing where on chapter will lead me… I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to make it either but hopefully this chapter will clear everything that's going on up… please keep reviewing I love all you guys in put and criticisms… I know its weird I actually like getting the occasional criticism. 

Unleashing my inner self…

            Piper awoke in a dark room, she had hit her head when she landed and assumed she had been knocked unconscious for a while. She stood up and wandered over an area that had a small light shining on it, it was a door handle. She turned the handle and left the room hesitantly, and found herself standing outside her attic door in the manor. She looked back at the room confused… it was her attic door rather than the large metal looking door that she had come out of. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen where she found Phoebe and Paige sitting silently. She walked over and stood somewhat hovering above them. Paige and Phoebe flipped through different pieces of paper, Phoebe through her letters for her advice column and Paige through some fashion magazine… probably Vogue. They both looked extremely calm, yet bemused, Piper didn't understand how their faces could show two entirely different emotions. She walked over to the counter and began drumming her fingernails on the surface, making her presence known. But neither of her sisters turned to look at her, she opened her mouth to speak but decided against it, _they're probably ignoring me… or perhaps just giving me my space, but what they don't know is that I actually need to talk to them… maybe they feel weird about talking to me, after what happened when Prue disappeared. That's how I will start a conversation, ask them where Prue went, _After decided about how to start talking to her sisters she walked back over to the table and cleared her throat, but still neither sister looked up at her.

            "So… Phoebe, Paige," she began but stopped abruptly when neither sister looked at her, but she decided to persevere, "How far have we gotten on the Prue disappearing front? Have we decided what happened to her yet?" she turned around as she finished her sentence,

            "No," said Phoebe, "Thank You," she finished, this confused Piper she spun round and saw Paige place a plate of shortbread back on the table, _Phoebe wasn't answering me she was refusing Paige's cooking… why are they ignoring me? _

            "Phoebe, what's the matter with you? Why are you guys ignoring me?" she said in a loud tone so they couldn't say they simply hadn't heard her.

            "I wonder when Piper will come out of her room," said Paige lifting her head and looked at Phoebe,

            "Well, I think that she's going through something that we just can't understand and we just need to let her deal with it for a while then try and help later… she'll come down when she's ready," 

            "Yeah, I guess you're right," replied Paige,

            "What do you mean you guess," said Phoebe smiling, "Of course I'm right," Paige smiled and then they continued reading, 

            "Hey guys?" Yelled Piper "I'm right here! What are you talking about???" 

            "I've got to answer all these letters and I can't focus whilst worrying about Piper," said Phoebe after a while, breaking the silence,

            "You don't have to worry about me I'm right here!!! Why can't you hear me?" Piper walked over towards her sisters but stopped when Paige got up and walked straight towards her, Piper tried to move out the way before Paige bumped into her but was shocked when Paige walked right through her,

            "What the f…"


	16. Invisible To Everyone But Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed – and yes I realise that on one of my chapters I said that this applies to every other chapter in this fic but I just want to be careful.

Invisible To Everyone But Me

            Piper stood in the kitchen just after Paige had walked through her, suddenly she felt a weird surge of words in her head. _What's wrong with Piper? How can I help… why didn't we leave her in that other dimension? What's for dinner? These were not Piper's thoughts; they were Paige's… what was happening here? How could she hear Paige's thoughts and how could Paige walk through her. Piper fled from the room and reached her bedroom door. She reached out for the handle and her hand went through it,_

            "What the hell?" she swore under her breath and tried the handle once more… again her hand went through it. Suddenly catching onto the fact that she wasn't corporal she wondered if she could walk through walls. She took a couple of steps backwards and then ran at the door. She felt something moving through her, but it was more a chilling breeze than anything physical. When she reopened her eyes, which she had shut before running, she was inside her bedroom. She looked around the room and saw someone lying underneath the bed sheets,

            "Hey!" she said aloud and walked over to them, "Who the hell's in my bed?" she questioned as she tried to see the peeping eyes that were just visible from underneath the duvet, it was her eyes that looked back at her.

            "What? How can I be in my bed, if I'm here?" she asked herself,

            "Confusing, isn't it," said the Piper that was in the bed, she pushed the blankets off and climbed out the bed.

            "What? You can hear me?" asked Piper,

            "Of Course I can hear you… if I couldn't then you'd really be stuck," said the other Piper as she walked over to the closet and began pulling clothes out right, left and centre, "God you don't really have very good taste in clothes do you?"

            "Wait… if you can see and hear me then you can tell me what the hell is going on, right?" asked Piper,

            "Wrong," replied the other, "I'm just hear to replace you until you sort things out,"

            "What do you mean replace… what do you mean until?" asked Piper walking over to herself,

            "Well you have some stuff to work through and when you cast that spell it created me… an exact copy of you so that you could work through things whilst I deal with everyday life on this plain, it makes sense once you think about it,"

            "No, I really doesn't make sense… in order for me to work through things I need to be on whatever plain you're on! And that still doesn't explain why my eyes were glowing green before I cast the spell," said Piper,

            "Well, when you're eyes were glowing you were being copied identically so that you're spell would have this effect. And it can't be reversed until you truly have worked through your issues… so you better get started on them! Because I really don't like this attire!"  Replied the other Piper closing the closet,

            "But how can I work through things without my sisters?" asked Piper,

            "That's up to you to figure out, I can't help you anymore at the point," said the other Piper before she snapped her fingers and Piper felt herself being pulled back in another vortex and she landed in the dark room once more.

            "Hey!" she yelled as she picked herself up off the ground, "You get me back to the manor this instant! I mean it!" she yelled into the darkness, "Hey! Come back here!!! I need to get out of this weird place… now!" 

***

Phoebe and Paige sat down stairs in the kitchen, they were quietly chatting when Piper walked in,

            "Hey honey, how are you feeling?" asked Phoebe, unaware that it was not actually her sister that she was talking to,

            "I'm doing alright, I suppose," replied the fake Piper,

            "That's great… so do you think you want to re-open P3 today… because well we couldn't keep it running and we know it would take your mind off things if you were to open it again," said Paige placing her coffee mug down on the table.

            "P3?" questioned Piper, "Oh yeah… P3. I should head down there just now, I'll see you guys later," she finished then walked out without another word.

            "She seemed… umm, different," said Paige turning to face Phoebe,

            "Well she has been through a lot I'm sure she's just settling back into the swing of things…" hesitated Phoebe, as she looked out the kitchen door and watched the front door slam. "I got to go," she said quickly and then walked upstairs to the attic. She pushed open the attic door and sat down beside the map they used for scrying. She picked up the crystal and began to concentrate on Piper, the crystal swung over the map a couple of times and then landed dead on the spot, Phoebe placed her finger where the crystal had landed and looked down at the map.

            "The manor?" she said aloud and looked at where her finger was sitting, then looked to the door. Paige was standing looking in at her,

            "What are you doing?" she asked walking over to join her,

            "Well I thought that something was I don't know… wrong with Piper so I scryed for her and the crystal says that she is in the manor. But we saw her leave, five minutes ago," she said looking into Paige's eyes. 

***

            Piper stood in the pitch black room; she was just casually looking round in circles. Watching the darkness as if somewhat mystified by it,

            "Issues… I don't have any issues. I don't think any ways. Why am I so confused?" she said and sat down on the ground, "Wait that could be an issue. Well lets see, I'm confused because I'm locked in this room without my sisters, and because I have left Leo and my perfect life and well everything an umm… well I just don't know how to feel about everything and umm… maybe that's the issue I have to work through? Hey up there is that right?" she said shouting the last sentence. She saw a light come on at the far end of the room, she began walking towards it and soon found herself running at it. "Why am I so desperate to get to this light… maybe that's my way out," she stopped talking and continued running. She arrived at the light a few moments later, and just stood there for a few moments before realising that it wasn't going to help her out at all. She slumped down onto the ground and began to sob, hearing her cries echo around the room. 

            "Will I ever get out of here?" she sobbed,


	17. Working Through Things

A/N: Ok I know that this fic has become REALLY confusing… so for all my readers out there here is a quick catch up k? Well to start with Piper was being abused by Leo after their son; Wyatt was killed when he was three years old by a demon. Then her sisters got Piper out of there and taken to hospital for serious injuries but a determined Leo was desperate to get her back and orbed her to her "perfect Life" where Wyatt was never killed and everyone was happy. However her sisters were fighting with the elders to allow Piper to come home because they felt that leaving her there would screw with her mind and that it was not good at all. So eventually they broke in and took her home, where she is just now. But her sisters didn't think what would happen to Piper when she was pulled from this other dimension and now because of all these suppressed issues she is trapped from them once more by her sub conscious, however there is a decoy Piper walking around with her sisters and living her life until she deals with all her issues. OK so that's what's been happening! Any questions email me – Christie_chivas@hotmail.com  so here's the next chapter!

Working Through Things

Piper sat alone in the dark room, under the small shimmer of light that was coming from some where up above, but she was not exactly sure where from. She was dosing on and off, however her dreams would not let her fall into a deep sleep. She had hoped to fall asleep, figuring that she might wake up and be able to attempt to solve her problems but it seemed that her problems followed her into her dreams and beyond. So she had no such luck. She finally decided that she wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon and decided that she would have to try and work through things whilst she was awake. She stood up and began to pace through the room at a rather vicious pace. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the attic door just up ahead of her, slowly she broke her walk into a run and was soon at the attic door. She pulled on the door handle but it wouldn't budge. She kicked the door violently and turned round to the darkness.

"Why are you keeping me here? I need to be out there in the real world to solve my problems! If I stay in there I'll go crazy! I need my sisters and my life back. Please just let me out," suddenly the other Piper appeared in front of her, Piper let out a startled gasp.

"Sorry I kept you waiting so long," Said the other Piper, "I couldn't find a suitable time to get away, your life is rather hectic… isn't it?" she finished.

"Well, actually I don't find it that bu… wait I might as well tell the truth since I'm stuck here unless I do. I find it really confusing and hard and horrible at times but it's better than being here. I know that I have problems that I have to try and work through but you have to understand that the only way I can do that is to be with my sisters, they can help my through this!" She paused for a moment and looked down toward the ground, "Why won't you just let me out of this place?"

"Well it took you long enough, didn't it?" sighed the other Piper,

"What do you mean?" asked Piper

"Well all you had to do was realise that you needed your sister's help rather than shutting them out, and you would be sent home. But now comes the bigger challenge, you have to actually ask your sisters for their help." The other Piper then clapped her hands and Piper felt a surge of heat hit her boy and she found herself flying from the book and landing on the old and dusty couch that sat in their attic. She gathered her mind around what had happened and then walked over to the book and looked at the page that had been left open, she read the title,

            "The Abyss," she looked confused and then continued to read, "A place where witches with problems to sort out go, for as long or as little time as they need. Whilst a replacement carries on with their everyday life and provides any spiritual guidance required by the witch," she closed the book and smiled… "I'm home!"

Piper galloped down the stairs and found her sisters sitting in the solarium, quietly talking, she walked in and sat before them. The room dropped into silence,

            "I've got something to tell you… but first," she said and got up and gave each of her sisters a hug in turn… then continued to tell her sisters everything.

A/N: Ok I think that cleared a lot of things up and I hope the chapters are going to improve from here on in. Please read and review and tell me what you think of this new chapter. Witch out… ^_^


	18. The Converstaion The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

The Conversation, The Truth Comes Out…

            Piper sat across from her sisters and waited for one of them to speak but neither did so she decided that it was truly up to her to do almost all the talking.

            "Well… erm, I'm not really sure where to begin but I guess I should start at the beginning… like just after you guys moved out the manor for me and Leo to raise our family here," she paused and her sisters nodded, "Well actually everything was fine back then… it was after Wyatt died.  That's when everything changed, I was different, Leo was different… the whole atmosphere of our relationship and this house was different. The first time he…" she paused for a second, then continued, "The first time he hit me was three weeks after Wyatt's funeral. I was carrying a cup of tea and I tripped and spilled it one him. He jumped up and started yelling that I was stupid and that I should have been killed and not Wyatt, and other things like that, then he hit me. It wasn't that hard I suppose, but it felt like my face had been slammed off a brick wall, or something to that effect." She paused once more and then continued, "After he had clammed down her apologised and I forgave him, but then it just seemed to get worse. He seemed to lash out at me for every little thing, even things that weren't my fault. But I believe that they must be my fault because Leo wouldn't hit me if they weren't. I deserved everything that I was getting," She paused and looked up at her sisters… both of them looked horrified.

            "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Phoebe,

            "Well I couldn't… it got to the stage that I was too terrified of what might happen to me if I said something, or what might happen to one of you two if I mentioned. So I carried on like normal, not saying a word about him to anyone. I just acted like things were perfect, like we had moved on with our lives. But inside I was being torn apart, I mean my son was dead and my husband was blaming everything on me… soon enough I was blaming it on myself as well. But instead of talking about it to anyone I turned to alternate methods of relieving my anger." she stopped when Paige spoke up,

            "What do you mean alternate methods?" she asked, Piper pulled up her long sleeves and revealed cuts and gashes the travelled from her wrist to inner elbow. Some looks like fresh cuts other looked months old,

            "Oh God," exclaimed Paige, whilst Phoebe remained silent,

            "Any ways, every time Leo hit me I cut, and every time he yelled at me I cut, and it was like some sort of cycle I got into to… I was stuck. But then Prue appeared to me and told me that I was being mistreated and she brought Wyatt and he seemed happy, like he was before everything happened. I went into his room and Leo caught me and well that's when I sort of snapped out of my trance that I had been living in. I called for you guys help, and you helped me with questioning for a second. And for the first time in months I thought that everything was going to be alright," she paused and wiped her eyes and cheeks which were now a flood of tears, she looked through blurred eyes at her sisters, Paige was close to tears and Phoebe remained emotionless. "But then he took me to that place, and to be perfectly honest everything was perfect… I had almost no recollection of what had happened back here or you two, but then my daughter had drawn a picture of you two and the names snapped something in my mind. Then the next thing I knew I was back here and Prue was there one second and gone the next. And I was alone again, I felt so lost and scared and confused… but I just couldn't confide in you guys and I don't know why I couldn't' I just felt like you had already done so much for me and that I couldn't force all my troubles on you like this and everything when to hell. Because I tried to cast a spell to help me work through my problems but it sent me to this place called the Abyss, where I was completely alone. And whist I was in there it put this fake Piper on the earth to walk around with you guys and live my life until I figured out that I needed your help… then I came back, and well then I started telling you want happened… so…" she finished and looked to her sisters for guidance.  Paige was crying, and Phoebe who was once so emotionless was now close to tears herself. 

            "Its ok Piper, no one can hurt you now," said Paige,

            "Beg to differ," said a voice from the left of them, all three sisters turned round sharply and saw Leo standing there with a devilish look on his face…


	19. Final Showdown Going Under

A/N: OMG! OMG! I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating soon and for leaving you guys on such a cliffhanger. My computer broke and I had to copy all my fics back onto my main computer then type the chapters, which weren't uploaded. But here's the next chapter. Once again sooooo sorry.  
  
Final Showdown - Going Under  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you 50,000 tears I've cried Screaming, Deceiving, And bleeding for you And you still won't hear me  
  
All three sisters jumped off the couch and huddled together as Leo walked into the solarium,  
"Touching story, really Piper. Top marks, you really know how to make people cry but quite frankly I think that you should stop feeling sorry for yourself . I mean it's rather pathetic." He said as he stalked towards them,  
"Shut up!" yelled Paige, as she shoved her head forwards,  
"No, no, no. dear sister-in-law. That's not how we talk to our favourite brother-in-law is it?" he mocked quietly,  
"Ex-brother-in-law," said Phoebe as she produced a dark lighters cross bow which they had sitting at the side of the couch, - they had anticipated an attack from Leo an had prepared for one at any moment - Phoebe pointed the cross bow at Leo, who simply smiled,  
"You don't have the guts."  
"Beg to differ," she said mimicking him as she pressed her finger on the trigger,  
  
.... Going Under.... Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once) Not tormented daily defeated by you Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom  
  
The black arrow shot through the air and Leo swooped out of the way of it. Then remained in an upright position.  
"Did you really think you could hit me?" he asked laughing, "Well you can't, and I doubt you can beat me. but take your best shot or was that it?"  
"Not by a long shot!" said Phoebe taking hold of Paige hand and the both of them orbed away leaving Piper behind.  
"Nice sisters you've got there. They just left you here with me," he said scornfully,  
"Think again!" yelled Phoebe from behind him, she kicked her foot into the air and struck him on the back of his head, he fell to the ground but soon orbed behind them, he grabbed Paige by the neck and pulled her in close to his body, whilst Phoebe recovered the crossbow which she had dropped.  
"I wouldn't do that. drop it Phoebe! We don't want anything to happen to Paige now do we?" he said, Paige looked towards Phoebe who had the crossbow aimed at Leo's Forehead just a few inches above her own. Paige didn't look scared though. she looked like she had a plan.  
  
I... dive again I'm going under (going under) Drowning in you (drowning in you) I'm falling forever (falling forever) I've got to break through I'm...going under  
  
"Phoebe. shoot him," said Paige,  
"What! I can't shoot him while he's got you! The arrow will kill you too!"  
"Do it!" demanded Paige,  
"No!"  
"I know what I'm doing shoot him!"  
"She won't shoot you!" laughed Leo,  
"She won't . but I will!" said Paige,  
"What!" yelled Leo,  
"Arrow!" yelled Paige and the arrow was soon flying through the air towards her hand. "Goodbye." she said before she plunged the air deeply into her chest and through into Leos.  
"No!" Yelled Phoebe and Piper in unison.  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies (So I don't know what's real) (So I don't know what's real and what's not) Always confusing the thoughts in my head So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
Paige and Leo fell to the ground, both bleeding. Phoebe and Piper ran over to them and pulled the arrow out. Phoebe pulled Paige into her arms and away from Leo,  
"Paige, why'd you do that?" asked Piper,  
"Because." coughed Paige, "I had to finished it. it had to end, and now you can both move on with you lives," she sighed as she coughed again,  
"No not without you!" sobbed Piper.  
"You can't save me Piper, it was meant to happen this way,"  
"No!" cried Phoebe, "You can leave us!"  
"I have to. I love you both, goodbye," wept Paige,  
"No, don't you say your goodbyes! Not yet!" said Piper but it was too late. Paige smiled at her sister's one lat time and then she was gone.  
  
I... dive again I'm going under (going under) Drowning in you (drowning in you) I'm falling forever (falling forever) I've got to break through, I'm, so go on and scream Scream at me, so far away I won't be broken again I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
I... dive again I'm going under (going under) Drowning in you (drowning in you) I'm falling forever (falling forever) I've got to break through, I'm, going under (going under) Going under (drowning in you) I'm going under 


	20. Goodbye To You

A/N: OK so this is the last chapter in this fic but I am thinking about writing a sequel since I will probably be finishing this on a cliff-hanger - we all know what a big fan of cliff-hangers I am. ALSO I think this fic works a lot better if you listen to the song "Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch while you read it - which by the way I also don't own.  
  
Goodbye To You  
  
Of all the things I've believed in, I just want to get it over with, Tears form behind my eyes, But I do not cry, Counting the days that pass me by.  
  
Piper stood staring out her bedroom window, the San Francisco sun shone inside brightly. She was dressed fully in black with a grave look on her face. She turned away from the window and was greeted by Phoebe, who was also wearing nothing but black. Phoebe entered the room and threw her arms around her sister, they hugged each other close. Once the hug had ended Phoebe placed her arm on Piper's shoulder,  
"I'm sorry it had to end this way," she said quietly,  
"It had to end sometime. Paige knew it had to end and deep down I think we all knew," replied Piper, wiping a small tear that had slowly begun to run down her pale cheek. They left Piper's bedroom together and walked down the stairs in silence. They walked outside and stopped just before Piper walked down the garden steps. She stopped and looked back up at the manor which Phoebe - her baby sister - was standing in front of. She had lived her whole life, she had grown up in this house, she and Leo had been married in the manor, and Wyatt had been born and died. Where Prue had died and Paige, where all her memories lived.  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul, Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old, Seems like I'm starting all over again, The last three years were just pretend. And I said.  
  
She walked down the street, suitcase in hand and stopped just outside her car. She pulled open the back door and placed her suitcase in slamming it behind her, she climbed into the front seat and started the engine. Phoebe joined her at the side of the car as Piper rolled down the window then got out of the car, it seemed wrong to say her goodbyes through a window,  
"Where do you think you'll go?" asked Phoebe,  
"I'm not sure," replied Piper, "I honestly have no idea but."  
"You could stay here," Phoebe cut her off,  
"I can't. too much has happened. To much blood has been shed but worst of all to many trusts have been broken," she sniffed, barley holding back tears,  
"You know this will always be your home, right?"  
"Yeah, but for now its you home." she paused and placed her hand on her sisters shoulder, "And its your club too," she hugged her sister once more and went to get into the car,  
"The club? I can't accept the club. its your whole life. or at least it is now," said Phoebe, "No, Phoebe you're my whole life now but I just can't stay because of that. just promise me one thing," she said looking into her sister's eyes, "What?" she asked, "Change the name. P3, the Charmed Ones. it's all finished. The power of three doesn't exist anymore," she said getting into the car and placing her foot on the gas pedal. and then she was driving into the distance leaving her sister behind.  
  
Goodbye to you, Goodbye to everything that I thought I knew, You were the one I loved,  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
  
Phoebe stood in the middle of the street, tears running down her face as she watched Piper head for the San Francisco Bridge. Then with the deeds to the club in her hand she headed back into the manor she turned before entering her home and whispered, "I love you Piper," then walked inside. She placed the deeds down on the table but they fell to the ground and a note slid out with her name on it. She bent down and picked up and then began to read.  
  
***  
  
Piper drove along the bridge not really concentrating; tears rolled off her cheeks and fogged up her vision. She kept her hands tight on the two and ten positions, fearing that if she took her hands off them she would turn back. All she wanted to do was turn back and run into her sister's arms and never leave them. She crossed the bridge and stopped the car; Piper got out and looked back at the city where she had lived all her life. She looked into the wind and whispered the words, "I love you phoebe," then got back in the car and continued to drive away. out of San Francisco  
  
I still get lost in you eyes, And it seems that I can't live a day without you, Closing my eyes you Chase my thoughts away, To a place where I am blinded by the light, But it's not right,  
  
Phoebe walked through the manor and let her body drop onto the couch in the solarium and continued to read the letter from Piper. Once she had finished reading she folded the letter back up and then left the manor. She walked the short distance to the graveyard and went inside. Phoebe walked for a little bit then stopped beside a grave, she ran her fingers over the embedded lettering - Paige Mathews - "Hey Paige, I just thought I'd come and visit. and ummm, read you this letter. Piper left it and addressed it to me but I think she'd want you to hear it so umm here goes." she paused and unfolded the letter then began to read it aloud, "Dear Phoebe, my darling baby sister. I know that I have broken your trust. and I know that you're a very forgiving person but there's only so much that anyone can forgive and what I've done is just so beyond all that. I've screwed up and I'm so sorry, but just saying those three little words can't take back any of the hurt or pain that I've placed upon you. I can't stay at the manor anymore, I can't be around you in case I hurt you to and I just couldn't stand hurting any one else. I think I've done enough things to damage this family and I don't need to do anything else. I broke the family line that Melinda Warren worked so hard to keep going, I broke this family apart and placed us at different sides of the world. but its for the best. I know that running away from you is not the best way to fix my problems or sort anything but I think that it's my only option. I am responsible for so much pain. all the love that was in that house has now gone and I can't live there without all the love. I hurt you, I killed Piage, and Wyatt, and Leo and everyone that I hurt I'm so sorry. None of this is your fault. I remember that Grams once told me that I was the heart of the family, Prue was the strength, and you were the soul but to be honest your all of them things. You have the biggest heart in the world and I know that this is how things are meant to be. Just promise me something, make sure you fall in love and have a family. even if the power of three can't continue that family line, the family blood that I've split can. And you're the only sister that is meant to do that; you have to keep the family line going. not me. I will never stop loving you Phoebe and I will never let go of my guilt, I can't because then I might be happy and just now I don't think I deserve to be happy. But you do. you have to go on Phoebe. Without me. All my love forever and always, Piper."  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time, I want what's yours and I want what's mine, I want you, But I'm not giving in this time,  
  
Goodbye to you, Goodbye to everything that I thought I knew, You were the one I loved, The one thing that I tried to hold onto,  
  
After leaving the graveyard Phoebe went back to the manor where she spent her next few days exploring each room, like she hadn't lived in that house all her life, well almost. She spent her nights lying alone, awake in her bed; the house was so quiet without Piper and Paige there to share it with her. Meanwhile downstairs the photo of Prue, Piper and Phoebe stood proudly for the past seven years. Then suddenly it fell to the ground, the glass smashed and the picture swept across the room and the girls separated like they were before everything started. the Charmed Ones - old and new - were finished.  
  
Goodbye to you, Goodbye to everything that I thought I knew, You were the one I loved, The one thing that I tried to hold onto,  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to. The one thing that I tried to hold on to. The one thing that I tried to hold on to. 


End file.
